


ДЖЕЛУ

by LazyRay



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это началось около года назад. Я был с инспекцией на границе. Император высоко ценит мой талант раскапывать самые тщательно запрятанные грешки, и неправду говорят, что его милость я заслужил в постели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ДЖЕЛУ

Вот он, сидит напротив, за тем концом стола. Ряд жалких подсвечников заслоняет его от моего взгляда, растворяет в язычках огня. Свет из очага воспламеняет рыжие волосы - не человек, факел!  
Я вздыхаю в свою тарелку - этот факел может быть холоднее любого айсберга.  
Мисс Мэйда фыркнула. Услышала мои трагические вздохи, полагаю. Умная девочка легко поняла, о ком я вздыхаю. Еще бы!.. На ее хорошеньком личике застыло выражение крайнего неодобрения. Пока она здесь, мне нечего и мечтать о Джелу. Очаровательная мисс цербер свято заботится о чести рыжего охотника, своего героя-спасителя.  
Мисс Мэйда сидит по правую руку от меня, в любую минуту готовая прикрыть Джелу своим телом от подозрительного чужака. По левую руку от меня сидит Лит, этот молодчик тоже готов прикрыть своим телом... мечтаешь занять пустое место в моей постельке рядом, малыш? Ты очень привлекателен, но прости, детка, меня интересуешь не ты. Стол тянется через всю таверну, и между мной и тем концом сидит длинная шеренга угрюмых молодцов в зеленых костюмчиках - этот хор мальчиков имени Джелу Неуловимого. Тоже готовых на все… в какое же осиное гнездо я угодил!  
Впрочем, плевать я хотел на Мэйду. И на Лита. И на смертельно метких лучников-снайперов Джелу, и на эту таверну, и всех ее посетителей, и на ее хозяина с рыхлой бледной задницей вместо лица! Никто не помешает мне встать и пнуть этот стол так, чтобы все мерзкие помои, которые нам всучили под видом ужина, полетели на пол, стены и потолок! Никто и ничто не помешает мне подойти к Джелу, забросить его на плечо и уволочь в самую укромную конуру этого вертепа! Никто... кроме самого Джелу, великого и ужасного. Кто бы мог подумать, какими ледяными могут быть глаза цвета самых юных березовых листьев, когда сквозь них светит весеннее солнце... глаза цвета веселой морской волны в ясный теплый день... ясные прозрачные глаза предводителя шайки убийц.  
Чертов Джелу, за что он дуется на меня, за какой грех? "За какой именно грех?" - подозрительно ласково спрашивает эта ехидна, моя совесть.  
Я запиваю кислым вином зарождающееся бешенство. Джелу не невинный ангелочек, а я свободен в своих поступках и грехах, как он был свободен в своем выборе! Как он свободен в нем и сейчас. К сожалению.  
Я выпиваю еще. Плевать мне на его обиды.  
Выпиваю еще...  
Плевать мне на Джелу!

 

* * *

Это началось около года назад. Я был с инспекцией на границе. Император высоко ценит мой талант раскапывать самые тщательно запрятанные грешки, и неправду говорят, что его милость я заслужил в постели. Строго говоря, император абсолютно гетеросексуален, только это наша маленькая тайна! В какой-то момент Майклу оказалось проще объявить фаворитом никому неизвестного авантюриста, выскочку, чем снова и снова отражать атаки на свою честь. Так что я был уже лет пять бессменным любовником его императорского величества. В мире, где магией не балуется только ленивый, легко считать, что этот пришелец околдовал императора, будто ничем иным невозможно объяснить столь нерушимую верность императора. Дебилы! Я не настолько хорош в магии. И не настолько хорош собой…  
Как бы то ни было, император доверял мне. Это выливалось в регулярные поездки на границу, где ВСЕГДА было неспокойно. Северные провинции находились к тому же в состоянии перманентного брожения, что не прибавляло мне любви к ним. К ним и их обитателям. И к их наместникам, третий год не оставлявшим своих попыток подкупить меня.  
Но в эту осень они меня достали.  
Барон Туст был одним из ярчайших представителей столь ненавидимого мною племени наместников; взяточник и садист, он, тем не менее, держал границу с верностью пса, за что я ненавидел его еще больше. Это значило только лишние сожаления для меня, когда мне придется сменить его: следующий наместник может оказаться еще хуже. У этого были хоть какие-то достоинства.  
Если б еще не эта милая традиция северян избирать наместников только из представителей местной знати…  
Я с усталой ненавистью смотрел в круглые глазки барона, зачитывая ему список его прегрешений. Впрочем, молчание и стойкость (или тупость?), с которыми он меня выслушал, почти поколебали меня. Почти заставили передумать. Почти – потому что окончательно я определился, когда он повел меня в свои темницы. Верный пес границы собирался исполнить свой долг до конца. К счастью, он не понимал под долгом избавить Его императорское величество от недостойного Его величия любовничка... а были и такие в моей недолгой, но такой богатой практике императорского ревизора.  
Я все еще колебался, когда спускался по крутым каменным ступеням в нутро замка наместника, в конце концов, пленник, которого обещал мне барон, мог обеспечить проштрафившемуся наместнику мое снисхождение или даже прощение. Если то, что он мне рассказал, правда. Что еще надо проверить... Я заранее невзлюбил пленника, он собирался доставить мне кучу хлопот одним своим существованием.  
Я передумал, глядя в смертельно бледное лицо человека, которого видел впервые в жизни, но который, как я уже предчувствовал, должен был сыграть роковую роль в моей жизни. Мне стало неважно, правда или нет то, в чем его обвиняют... кажется, я собираюсь воспользоваться своим служебным положением. Впервые за годы безупречной службы императору. Это кое-чего да стоит...  
Барон схватил пленника за спутанные и слипшиеся (от крови?) волосы и резко потянул назад, заставляя его откинуть голову. Стражник, сопровождавший нас в это милое местечко, поднес факел ближе, озаряя закованного в тяжеленные цепи человека. Такие цепи для одного пленника? Я «прощупал» металл: точно, цепь еще и перевита заклинаниями. Или барон так опасается этого парня, или он неслабый маг...  
Я, как завороженный, уставился в бледное лицо. Барон дернул волосы еще раз, губы пленника искривились в болезненной гримасе. Из разбитой губы показалась кровь, сбежала ярко-алой струйкой по бледной коже. Этот контраст алого и белого поразил меня, очаровал, околдовал...  
О, боги... я увезу его.  
\- Джелу, - почти торжественно объявил барон, - предводитель шайки разбойников.  
Губы пленника снова искривились, изображая гримасу столь великолепного презрения, что я даже восхитился. Конечно, атаман не удостоил нас ни словом.  
Обычная история. Один из представителей столь нежно любимого мной северного дворянства (разбогатевшего на местных серебряных рудниках), устав терять свою добычу в многочисленных заварушках, нанял где-то отряд для охраны серебряных караванов. Наемные стрелки сделали свое дело, сопроводив караван до моря в целости и сохранности, что было весьма похвально в здешних беспокойных местах. К сожалению, дворянчик, сэкономивший на откупе от грабителей, решил сэкономить и на охране. Стрелки возмутились и потребовали свою плату. Хозяин вызвал войска пограничников, коими командовал его зять, мой любезный барон Туст, и тот изгнал наемников прочь. Как ни странно, те оскорбились до глубины души нарушением договора и засели в лесу, время от времени делая набеги на серебряные караваны своего бывшего нанимателя, чем моментально сделались героями простолюдинов. Ах да, любовь местных жителей они заслужили еще и тем, что попутно с грабежами уничтожали всякую нечисть, упорно стремящуюся к нам из-за границы. Причем оказались единственными в этом благом деле, так как мой барон, не владевший магией, предпочитал сражаться с людьми. Ну, просто пай-мальчики, милые маленькие геройцы!  
Почуяв, чем дело пахнет, многоуважаемый тесть барона снова призвал на помощь своего родственника... Лесных стрелков ловили несколько недель – и не поймали ни одного! Ребята стоили своей славы и тех денег, что просили за работу. Тогда наш дворянчик испугался. Он сумел передать стрелкам, что готов выплатить любую сумму, лишь бы они убрались прочь. Доверия к нему уже не было, но приближалась зима, и стрелки понимали, что в лесу им придется туго. Их предводитель рискнул поверить и явился на встречу. И, конечно, попал в ловушку.  
Это все я узнал гораздо позже и из разных источников. Сейчас же я мог только стоять и смотреть в горящие ненавистью светлые глаза пленника и думать, какое же у него странное лицо. Почти не осознавая своих действий, я протянул руку и погладил щеку пленника. Тот попытался отдернуть голову, награждая меня таким восхитительным взглядом, полным столь дивного омерзения, что я даже удивился. Барон снова дернул пленника за волосы, принуждая его к неподвижности. И как его милость не брезгует касаться этого лесного разбойника собственноручно?  
Я снова провел пальцами по щеке, наконец-то понимая, что удивило меня – Джелу не первый день в плену и вряд ли его балуют услугами цирюльника. Какая гладкая кожа... Моя рука откинула волосы с уха. Знакомая непривычность.  
\- Нечеловек? – спросил я, касаясь «неправильного» ушка.  
\- Полукровка, - подтвердил барон, - почти эльф.  
Моя ладонь скользнула по приоткрытым от натяжения губам...  
Прости меня, император!

 

* * *

Из кустов свистнуло. Стрела вонзилась в землю прямо под копыта первой лошади. Всадник моего эскорта мгновенно поднял коня на дыбы.  
Тишина. Слишком тихо вокруг, только эта стрела с непривычно длинным древком. Интересно, какой лук требуется для таких стрел? Что-то я не встречал таких ранее. Проводник подтвердил мои подозрения, испуганно пробормотав что-то о лесных разбойниках. Я усмехнулся, разведка этих ребят меня восхищала. Еще больше меня умиляла их наивность.  
Я неспешно погладил гриву своего коня, успокаивая его; огляделся.  
\- Молодцы, - ясно сказал я. – Меня радует, с какой легкостью...  
Достал нож, спешился, подошел к открытому экипажу (признаю, он дико смотрится в такой глуши, но не мог же фаворит императора оставить такой подарок своего царственного любовника в столице?), легко вскочил на подножку, забрался наверх.  
Тишина.  
Быстро рванул на себя плащ, укрывавший спящего, схватил за огненно-рыжие пряди.  
\- ...с какой легкостью вы рискуете жизнью своего командира!  
Мой кинжал оставил ярко-алую полоску на шее одурманенного пленника. Я снова смотрел на эти краски как зачарованный дурак.  
\- Тронули, - до сих пор не могу понять, как сумел что-то сказать тогда.  
Мой кортеж тронулся. Никто не потревожил наш уход. Моя рука у горла Джелу не дрогнула.  
Я остался сидеть в экипаже, даже когда мы выехали из леса. Мне не хотелось выпускать этого человека из своих объятий.

 

* * *

Хорошее было средство. Джелу начал приходить в себя только тогда, когда мы добрались до центра провинции, когда сняли гостиницу, когда я внес его в комнату и уложил на большую нескромную постель. Возможно, сознание вернулось к нему раньше, и хитрый атаман просто скрывал это. Во всяком случае, когда я поцеловал его, он сразу же открыл глаза. Еще затуманенные, но уже настороженные, полные ненависти... и осознания своего бессилия что-либо сделать. Я целовал его, а он едва мог шевельнуть рукой. Я оценил его героические попытки оттолкнуть меня, предпринятые, когда я начал расстегивать на нем рубашку. Пришлось уведомить Джелу, что я купил его у барона, так что отныне он принадлежит мне! А вот это известие ему совершенно не понравилось, судя по бешеному взгляду и тихому шипению. Ну и нрав! Не сказал ни слова, но дал понять, что он обо всех нас и обо мне в частности думает. Удивительное создание! Я улыбнулся и еще раз поцеловал его, умиляясь вялым попыткам сопротивления. Упорный! А потом мне пришлось отстраниться от него; и с какой неохотой я заставил себя сделать это!  
\- Нет никакого удовольствия насиловать несопротивляющуюся жертву, - сказал я с сожалением. – Отдыхай, Джелу, к утру зелье отпустит тебя.  
Потрепал его по мраморно-гладкой щечке и ушел.  
Что мне было делать? Устранив барона с поста военачальника пограничной крепости и вырвав из его рук Джелу, я перессорился (в очередной раз) со всей северной знатью. Каких трудов мне стоило добиться утверждения на освободившийся пост своего человека! И плевать я хотел, что он не принадлежит к местному дворянству! Да и вообще к дворянству как таковому. Бедный Каммл, я обрекаю его на тяжкую участь.  
Впрочем, меня ожидала участь еще более тяжелая: Джелу. Фактически выкрав его и увезя с собой, я спас лесного разбойника от виселицы и пристрастного суда. Хотя мой суд был бы еще более пристрастным: я с удовольствием присудил бы его к пожизненному заключению в своей спальне. Молчаливый полукровка с презрительным взглядом очаровал меня, но я осознавал, что не могу везти его в столицу. Разбой есть разбой. Мне придется посадить его в тюрьму, если только... если только я не отпущу его раньше. И именно в этом была проблема – я не хотел отпускать его.

 

* * *

Я пришел к нему утром, как и обещал. Он уже не спал. Сидел – какая прелесть! – завернувшись в одеяло на постели. Еще бы: уходя я не оставил ему никакой одежды и, конечно, никакого оружия.  
Его взгляд спрашивал... и не хотел знать ответ.  
\- Джелу, - начал я и замолк.  
Утренние лучи падали в окно и озаряли комнату. Рыжие волосы Джелу стекали на его плечи потоком огня, заставляя сиять бледную кожу, создавая ореол вокруг его головы. Я не мог оторвать взгляда.  
Это обеспокоило моего пленника. Он внимательно оглядел меня, скользнул глазами к двери. Я покачал головой.  
\- За дверью мои люди. Тебе не сбежать. И как маг я всяко сильнее. Тебе остается только...  
\- Покориться? – договорил он, и это было первое слово, услышанное мной от него, если можно назвать словом это грубое шипение.  
\- Выбрать. – Я сел рядом с ним на кровать, Джелу даже не шелохнулся. Умный мальчик. – Ты можешь сесть в тюрьму, а можешь выйти на свободу к своим стрелкам.  
\- Что я должен сделать?  
Я поморщился. Ох, малыш, ты не должен задавать такие глупые вопросы, иначе я разочаруюсь в тебе. А ведь только мое желание спасло тебя от виселицы... и открывает тебе двери тюрьмы.  
\- Отдайся мне.  
Он по-прежнему смотрел на дверь. Лицо совершенно непроницаемо. Пустая мраморная маска. Хотя не думаю, что очень удивил его своим условием.  
Но эта тишина длилась недолго. Он внезапно усмехнулся своим мыслям и повел плечами. Одеяло тут же сползло вниз. Это был ответ.  
Я не мог отвести глаз от белой-белой кожи, словно никогда не видевшей солнца. От сильных плеч, гладкой, совершенно безволосой груди, плоского живота... Джелу повернулся ко мне. Он ничего не сказал, но мне вдруг показалось, что я умею читать в этих глазах все его мысли. Один раз он уже доверился высокопоставленному ублюдку. И вынужден сделать это еще раз.  
\- Я не обману тебя.  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Ты мог применить силу.  
Я улыбнулся и почти благоговейно коснулся его волос. Они были жесткими как солома.  
\- Никогда, - поклялся я, притягивая его к себе и укладывая на спину.  
Джелу не сопротивлялся, только спокойно смотрел на меня. Куда исчезла вся его ненависть? Наверное, он так же спокоен перед боем, подумал я. Перед работой, ведь война – его работа. Он и сейчас работает. Эти мысли были неприятны мне, и я поспешил прогнать их, склоняясь ниже.  
Глаза – светло-зеленые, совсем светлые. Лицо бледное, а на носу несколько почти незаметных золотистых веснушек. Губы тонкие, еле розовые... Словно природа, столь щедро окрасив его волосы, поскупилась на все остальное.  
Я уже целовал его губы раньше, но сейчас они отвечали мне. Я слегка прищемил зубами его нижнюю губу и почувствовал, как его руки обвились вокруг моих плеч. Кажется, это не будет низким совращением девственника.  
Чуть позже Джелу доказал мне, что кем-кем, а неопытным девственником он не был...  
Когда я ушел, он спал. Я остановился на пороге, запоминая его таким, как сейчас: с взъерошенными волосами, закрытыми глазами и тонкой легкой улыбкой на чуть порозовевших губах.  
А потом я тихо закрыл за собой дверь. В соседней комнате Джелу найдет свою одежду, когда проснется. А также двойную плату, что я выбил для его стрелков из их последнего нанимателя. Я уже тогда знал, что отпущу его? А этот выбор между тюрьмой и постелью?  
Какая же я скотина.  
Джелу, конечно же, все поймет. Он, конечно, тоже подумает обо мне так.  
Жаль.

 

* * *

Майкл был так рад меня видеть, что я даже заподозрил, что за время моего отсутствия его императорское величество успело сменить ориентацию. Знаете, я всегда был не прочь переспать с каким-нибудь императором. Всегда мечтал стать любовником высокопоставленной особы: развлекай своего покровителя в постели и бездельничай целыми днями... Да и мое самомнение авантюриста резко подскочило бы до небес... Увы! – все ограничилось медвежьими объятиями. Подозреваю, однажды Майкл сломает мне ребра, хотя ни у кого не повернется язык назвать меня хрупким мальчиком.  
После встречи мы уединились в его покоях. Чтобы там не думали господа придворные его насквозь прогнившего двора, мы работали и только.  
Было уже под утро, когда я, зевая, закончил свой отчет о поездке. Майкл потянулся и спросил, не случилось ли чего со мной. Я даже испугался: предполагалось, что свои переживания я храню очень глубоко, но Майкл меня «успокоил». Нахмурившись, он признался, что в мое отсутствие раскрылось дело-заговор против императорского фаворита – меня, любимого, то бишь. Кое-кто очень хочет заменить мальчика в постели императора.  
Я посмотрел на богатое, но чертовски смятое покрывало постели, на которой мы сидели, и засмеялся было идиотичности замысла горе-заговорщиков, но Майкл приказал мне успокоиться, заткнуться и найти себе достойного телохранителя, а еще лучше сообразить личную гвардию. Любовнику императора пора обзаводиться достойной свитой, а то сплошное безобразие. Еще немного подумав, император позволил мне набрать «свиту» где угодно, можно даже там, где он нашел меня; обещая все простить этим будущим стражам, как простил когда-то мне. Главное, чтобы они смогли защитить меня.  
\- Стар я уже, чтобы менять испытанного любовника, - пробурчал император.  
Взглянув на меня, он умолк. Вероятно, я настолько лучился счастьем, что это невозможно было не заметить.  
\- Ты чего? – начал он, когда я с воплем обнял его и влепил поцелуй прямо в губы.  
Бедный Майкл, наверное, решил, что я рехнулся: я вскочил, не зная, что делать от счастья, потом снова сел, точнее пал на колени перед Майклом (напомню, все это происходило на мягкой и безграничной, как море, постели императора), схватил его ладони и поцеловал.  
\- Майкл, ты спасаешь мне жизнь, - проникновенно сказал я, глядя прямо в его огромные черные глазищи.  
\- Да он хоть стоит всех этих визгов и прыжков? – устало спросил император.  
Я окаменел. Майкл посмотрел на меня и принялся хохотать. Смеялся этот гад еще долго. Никогда бы не подумал, что я столь прозрачен. Или просто император слишком хорошо меня знает?  
Стоит ли он того, Майкл? Ох, он стоит гораздо больше...  
Я даже могу назвать сумму.

 

* * *

Вам доводилось овладевать желанным человеком, заглядывать в его глаза, целовать его шею и слушать, как он задыхается, когда вы всаживаете ему? Вам приходилось гладить его изнемогающее от экстаза тело и сходить с ума от красоты его лица после оргазма? Вам приходилось ласкать взглядом его соблазнительно припухшие от ваших поцелуев губы?  
И приходилось ли вам оставлять этого человека так надолго после всего вышеописанного?  
Тогда вы поймете, какие сны изводили меня, что я просыпался в перекрученных влажных простынях, снова и снова осознавая, что это было только видение, сон, а на самом деле желанное тело находится очень-очень далеко, и может быть, стонет в чужих руках? Я ревновал человека, никогда не принадлежащего мне сердцем, ничего не обещавшего мне! Я ждал известий от поисковой группы, но уже месяц – ничего. Джелу и его стрелки как сквозь землю провалились. Джелу... чертова рыжая напасть! Где ты? С кем ты?

Джелу тихо простонал, опуская голову на плечо Лукаса. Стрелок осторожно обнял командира за плечи, пока Бентос медленно разрезал на Джелу штаны. Седовласый Патрик, стоявший рядом, тихо присвистнул, когда грубая ткань упала на землю, обнажая нагую кожу...  
Бентос выругался – рана оказалась серьезней, чем показалось в первого взгляда. Да еще эта несусветная жара – чертовы подземелья! Патрик вздохнул и принялся хмуро отчитывать раненого за его неуемную страсть к риску...

Зима подходила к концу...

 

* * *

Мисс Мэйда хмуро смотрела на неожиданного гостя, он отвечал ей тем же. Он был высоким, мускулистым, с пугающими черными глазами, а темная бородка придавала ему совершенно разбойничий вид. Девушка могла бы испугаться его... если бы не была среди своих... разбойников.  
\- Ну не выгоните же вы меня в такую погоду? – устав, наконец, от этой игры в гляделки, хрипло воскликнул гость.  
Мэйда бросила невольный взгляд в окно: ливень продолжался вторые сутки и, казалось, грозился смыть Костяные горы с лица земли. Девушка посмотрела на лужу, натекшую с плаща гостя, и вздохнула. Нет, она не могла выгнать человека в такой водяной ад, даже если он с первого взгляда вызвал у нее безотчетную неприязнь. Он же не похож на ищейку? На кого угодно, только не на ищейку. Скорее, он сам скрывается от закона. В конце концов, что он может сделать им? Мисс неохотно позвала Патрика, и снова уставилась на гостя с нескрываемой неприязнью. Тот молчал, переступая с ноги на ногу, оглядывая тесный зал нищей таверны и хмурясь своим мыслям.  
Патрик возник из кухни совершенно неслышно.  
\- Мисс Мэйда, - ахнул он, разглядев в каком состоянии находится костюм ночного пришельца, - вы должны были предложить гостю пройти к очагу... Позвольте ваш плащ, сударь!  
\- О, благодарю вас! – низким голосом ответил гость, снимая плащ, и встряхивая головой – брызги во все стороны!  
Патрик отшатнулся, гость заметил это и усмехнулся. Но усмешка тут же исчезла с его губ:  
\- Это вы! - прохрипел Патрик с такой ненавистью, что мисс Мэйда поежилась.  
Гость нахмурился.  
\- Мы знакомы? Простите, не помню вас...  
\- Зато я помню вас! И вы бы запомнили лицо человека, держащего нож у горла вашего друга!  
Мисс Мэйда опешила, гость тоже. Но он быстро пришел в себя, совершенно неожиданно широко улыбнувшись.  
\- Хвала богам, - хрипло произнес он. – Я нашел вас!  
\- Ты нашел нас.  
Холодный голос Джелу заставил всех троих вздрогнуть и обернуться. Командир лучников легко сбежал с лестницы и остановился около Мэйды (ласково и обнадеживающе беря ее за руку). Девушка сразу почувствовала себя лучше.  
\- Джелу, - проговорил гость своим низким хриплым голосом, от которого у Мэйды мурашки по спине бегали; повторил, - Джелу, я все-таки нашел тебя!  
\- Зачем же искал?  
\- Как всегда, - неприятно улыбнулся гость. – Чтобы предложить выбор.  
Джелу вспыхнул и крепко сжал челюсти. Мэйда впервые в жизни видела столько эмоций со стороны этого человека.  
\- Выбор? – прошипел он.  
Патрик непроизвольно шагнул назад, Мэйда почувствовала острое желание присоединиться к нему и не держи ее Джелу за руку... Она уже знала, что Джелу начинает говорить так только в состоянии крайнего бешенства. До этого момента она только один раз видела его таким: в тот ужасный и благословенный день, когда он спас ее от жертвоприношения костяному дракону.  
\- Выбор, - медленно повторил незнакомец; он единственный не испугался.  
Наоборот, шагнул к Джелу, теперь он стоял совсем близко, почти касаясь его телом. Гость был чуть выше, из-за чего Джелу приходилось задирать голову. Патрик опомнился, осознав, какой опасности подвергается его друг, и шагнул вперед. Джелу остановил его взмахом руки. Нахмурившись, он глядел на гостя; ждал.  
\- Выбор между твоей призрачной свободой (гость так презрительно взмахнул рукой, что Мэйда оскорбилась за их убогое, но надежное убежище), и моей...  
За эту паузу Джелу успел побагроветь - от злости?  
\- ... и моей золотой тюрьмой, - договорил гость, насмешливо улыбнувшись изменениям в лице собеседника. – Ты знаешь, кто я. И ты знаешь, что я не обману тебя. Я хочу нанять вас.  
Все это время он не сводил глаз с рыжего полуэльфа. Вдруг поднял руку и отвел прядь волос с лица Джелу, завел за ухо. Улыбнулся.  
\- Я и забыл, какой ты красивый, - восхищенно сказал он.  
Джелу фыркнул, но руку не оттолкнул, Патрик грязно выругался, а мисс Мэйда решила, что это уже чересчур, и упала в обморок.

 

* * *

Он вошел без стука, но я ждал его. Даже хмель уже успел выветриться из моей головы, так долго я ждал его прихода.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - сказал он.  
Я лежал на постели и смотрел на него. Огненные пряди на темно-зеленом воротнике, сияющее белизной лицо – Джелу был прекрасен и желанен до скрежета зубовного.  
\- О чем?  
\- О твоем предложении.  
Я хотел его. Он остался стоять у порога, у самой двери. Не доверяет мне? Правильно делает. Я сам не доверяю себе.  
\- Джелу. Подойди сюда.  
Он покачал головой, слегка улыбаясь тонкой лисьей усмешкой.  
\- Я еще не сказал да.  
\- Ну так скажи его, - я спрыгнул с кровати и стремительно подошел к нему, приподнял голову, чтобы заглянуть в светлые глаза.  
Это удивительное умение читать по его глазам еще не оставило меня?  
\- Что тебя смущает? – как можно мягче спросил я; уж не знаю, насколько мне это удалось с моим-то голосом, но Джелу по крайней мере оценил попытку и слабо улыбнулся.  
Похоже, мы с ним понимаем друг друга как супруги с солидным стажем совместной жизни.  
\- Эта работа...  
\- Меня хотят убить, мне нужен телохранитель, император посоветовал мне личную гвардию, я вспомнил твоих шустрых мальчиков, добился для вас высочайшего всепрощения и вот я здесь! - скороговоркой отбарабанил я. – Есть еще вопросы?  
Голова уже кружилась от близости Джелу. Я обнял его за талию.  
\- Почему именно мы? – нахмурился он, упираясь руками мне в грудь, но все же не совсем отталкивая. – Мы прекрасные стрелки, даже лучше эльфов, но мы слишком... – он искал слова, но я снова понял его.  
\- Да плевать я хотел на традиции двора, - отмахнулся я, - ни у кого еще не было стрелков? – прекрасно, я буду первый! Какая разница, пока...  
\- Пока? – подозрительно уточнил он.  
Я застонал от огорчения. Мое терпение вышло. Я схватил Джелу за руки и потянул к в постели.  
\- Все неважно, пока ты со мной, - заявил я.  
Перед поцелуем я еще успел насладиться видом его широко распахнувшихся изумленных глаз. Ох, Джелу, нельзя же быть таким ребенком!  
Но...  
Неужели я еще не успел сообщить тебе тысячи раз, что люблю тебя?


End file.
